¿Hermione no tan sangre sucia?
by princess hermioner
Summary: una nueva Hermoine, mas personajes, mas Harry Potter DRACO MALFOY BUENO?
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic. Se llama Hermione no tan sangre sucia? espero que me apoyen y lo lean y ME DEJEN REVIEWS TANTO SI LES GUSTA COMO SI NO. Todos serán bien recibidos.  
Se que el título está un poco xDD pero igual no sabía que título ponerle ESPERO SUGERENCIAS, SI ALGUIEN TIENE UN TITULO MEJOR BIENVENIDO SEA.  
Ahora me toca decir lo típico todos los lugares y personajes de este fic pertenecen a J K Rowling y la Warner salvo Søren que lo saqué del príncipe y yo. Las situaciones son pura y física invención mía Bla, Bla, Bla.

RECUERDEN UN FIC CON POST ES UN FIC FELIZ.

Capítulo 1 Mi encuentro con la verdad.

Voy corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo de barrabas el chiflado menos mal que a esta hora está desocupado, sé que me persiguen pero no me importa hasta que de pronto al salir de un pasillo choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y obvio no puede ser otro que Draco Malfoy.  
--¿Que paso? Pregunto el. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus sucias manos encima de mi asquerosa sangre sucia?  
-- Ya madura Malfoy—En serio esta tarde no tengo ganas de decirle nada a Malfoy, nada inteligente ni mordaz ni sarcástico ni nada solo quiero pasar y seguir corriendo. –Quítate me estorbas el paso.  
--Nadie me llama inmaduro Granger, menos alguien con la boca tan sucia como tu así que no pienso dejarte pasar —  
--Esta bien, ¿Su majestad sería tan amable de permitirme pasar? –Pregunto sarcásticamente. A pesar que de no tenía ganas ni aminos de discutir Malfoy siempre logra sacarme de casillas, aunque el casi nunca lo nota claro está. Y justo en ese momento me alcanza Søren uno de los empelados de mi padre que venía pisándome los talones y quien sin que yo me diera cuenta había presenciado toda la escena.  
--Alteza, espere por favor. Su padre…  
Instintivamente volteo a mirar y cuando me doy cuenta ya es tarde Malfoy se ha enterado de todo y tiene una cara… ha abierto los ojos como platos y tiene la mandíbula desencajada. Hace dos segundos acaba de llamarme sangre sucia y ahora se entera de que soy princesa.  
--Creo que fui suficientemente clara ¿no es así Søren?  
--Con que princesa he Granger, quien iba a pensar que una escoria como tu iba a ser de la realeza, claro que viéndolo bien que se podía esperar de los muggles. Todos son igual de despreciables a ti.  
--Óyeme bien Malfoy, que no se te ocurra contarle de esto a nadie ¿me entendiste?  
--Yo no recibo ordenes de ninguna persona y menos de ti Granger.  
--Parece que no estoy siendo lo suficientemente explícita. --Digo esto apuntado a Malfoy con la varita justo debajo del cuello de modo que el no puede ni moverse un ápice. --No te atrevas a decirle nada de esto a nadie.  
--Que no diga ¿que? ¿Que tus padres son igual de patéticos y sucios como tú?  
¡PLAF! Antes de que Malfoy se diera yo le he dado un puño en la cara tan fuerte, que le he reventado la nariz y hecho sangrar el labio. Para después irme de allí sin darme cuenta que Søren está muerto de la risa.  
--Nadie puede decir que ella no sea hija del rey Nícolas. –Pensó Søren.

--Hermione—Me llama alguien yo reconozco esa voz se que es de mi padre pero no volteo no tengo intenciones de hacerlo quiero salir corriendo, huyendo de la realidad acabo de enterarme que soy una princesa, que mi padre es un rey que no es muggle, que vive en un palacio y que tiene un montón de dinero y ¿que mas? A ver me falta algo.  
A sí claro que ahora Malfoy también lo sabe. ¿Pueden creerlo? Malfoy mi peor enemigo está enterado de mis desgracias Lo único que me falta es que me orine un perro.  
--Hermione espera – Mi padre con voz autoritaria y como dándome una orden me saca de mis pensamientos. –No puedes huir de tus responsabilidades de cómo una cobarde--Inmediatamente volteo. Se que el lo dice por que es la única forma de captar mi atención por que Nadie, repito Nadie me dice cobarde. Malfoy aún se acuerda del puñetazo que le dí cuando se atrevió a llamarme de ese modo. –Pensé que eras una verdadera Gryffindor, pero veo que tu madre tiene razón haces lo mismo de siempre, huir. Te comportas igual que cuando estabas en la escuela muggle y…  
--Como te atreves a decirme cobarde, tu menos que nadie tiene derecho, me dejaste sola 16 años y ahora te apareces así como si nada a decirme que eres un rey. Que bonito, el padre modelo. —Levanto mi varita y apunto desde lejos, van a decir que soy muy explosiva y todo eso pero tengo rabia, ¿quien no la tendría si estuviera en mi lugar?

--Deja de comportarte como si fueras una niña de 6 años, siéntate y vas a escucharme ya es hora de que sepas la verdad, toda la verdad. —Cuando dice eso pone una cara y un tono de voz que me asusta realmente mi padre está enfadado. Así que no me queda más remedio que bajar la varita y acercarme lentamente. No me he dado cuenta de que estoy cerca del lago así que cuado lo hago me siento en el pasto cerca del calamar gigante y espero.

--¿Cual verdad? ¿Acaso hay algo más aparte de que soy princesa, y que mi padre es un rey?-- Pregunto yo sarcásticamente.

--Ya es hora Hermione de que sepas todo acerca de LA GRAN PROFECÍA.

Hasta aquí voy yo espero que les guste mi fic y que me escriban  
RECUERDEN UN FIC CON POST ES UN FIC FELIZ.  
HASTA LA PROXIMA.  
Si recibo al menos 5 post actualizo mañana


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ¿Te gusta?

Sigo parado igual que hace media hora, en el mismo pasillo de Hogwarts, y de la misma manera, viendo la sangre caer por mi tunica, mancharme las manos y no hago nada. Parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si Granger, todavía estuviera apuntándome con la varita para pedirme o mas bien exigirme que no algo que no recuerdo. La odio es un hecho pero inexplicablemente, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. De pronto, es como si saliera de un trance y por fin entendiera lo que acaba de ocurrir recuerdo lo que pasó y doy un grito de furia, que estoy seguro fue oído por todo Hogwarts  
¿Granger una princesa? Intento gritar pero me he quedado sin voz. Es imposible que sea ella, la sabelotodo insufrible, la "prefecta perfecta" doña preguntitas.  
--Es increíble que sigas pensado todavía en eso Draco, no deberías darle importancia, igual, aunque ahora sea princesa seguirá siendo una sangre sucia.  
-- Cállate deja de molestarme.  
--Soy tu conciencia y tendrás que oírme quieras o no. Sabes lo que diría tu padre si se enterara de que fue ella quien te rompió la boca. Además HACE MEDIA HORA QUE PASÓ ESO, Y TODAVÍA ESTAS PARADO COMO UN BOBO EN EL MISMO SITIO. Vamos a la enfermería.  
--DEJA DE GRITARME CONCIENCIA.

--Hola Draco ¿Con quien hablabas? Y ¿Qué haces ahí solo en medio de la nada?  
-- ¿Quién es?--Digo mientras giro lentamente—Ah Pansy eres tú  
-- ¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESO DRACO? RESPONDEME SOY TU NOVIA.  
--No tienes por que gritarme de ese modo ¿quieres? Me caí eso es todo. Y ya déjalo Pansy no seas intensa. Vamos a la enfermería.

Sí queridos lectores tal vez no le había contado, pero soy el novio oficial de Pansy. No entiendo y supongo que ustedes tampoco, como es que no la he botado a la basura, a veces es tan, pero tan intensa, Claro en realidad cuando lo pienso llego a la conclusión de que sería tonto dejarla porque sino ¿Quién me hará las redacciones de transformaciones? Y ¿Quién tomará apuntes de Historia de la magia por mí? Claro Granger es mejor que Pansy en eso, es mejor que Pansy en todo.

--Te gusta ¿No es así? Te gusta Granger.  
-- ¿Acaso no piensas dejar de molestarme?  
--No soy tu conciencia y voy a estar contigo durante todo el fic, o al menos hasta que lo quiera la escritora.  
--Voy discutiendo con mi conciencia y apenas si me he dado cuenta de que estoy en el gran comedor sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Al parecer vengo de la enfermería Lo mejor será irme a la sala común y acostarme a ver si mi "queridita" conciencia deja de molestarme, y puedo regresar a la realidad y planear algo para vengarme del puñetazo que me dio Granger, ya que nadie absolutamente nadie me golpea y mucho menos la sangre sucia de Granger.

Hasta aquí voy yo. SI se que están pensado que quiero matarlas del aburrimiento, pero en el próximo capitulo viene Hermione y con ello lo que todas esperamos LA GRAN PROFECIA. No me maten por lo que escribí es que tengo angustia exitencial y estoy un poco xDD tanto que he snif snif (llorar llorar )un buen rato, lo peor es que no se porque.

--Exijo que me dejen decir algo—Soy la conciencia de Draco y quiero decirles que no lean este fic que es aburridísimo.  
--La escritora soy yo, y yo decido como escribo.  
--Pues yo digo que…  
--Cállate, conciencia no pienso dejarte hablar adiós—  
--Exijo un abogado se esta violando mi derecho a la libre expresi…  
Por fin logre librarme de la conciencia de Draco, menos mal que Hermione no tiene una. Porque con esta ya es suficiente.


End file.
